Boo Boos and Ouchies
by UnintendedTrustFall
Summary: Sheldon has a concussion. According to the Relationship Agreement, Amy has to tend to him. SHAMY pairing.
1. The Unintentional Loss of Consciousness

Sheldon's eyes opened and closed in fluid, disoriented motions. By holding onto the railing he managed to pull himself to his feet, though a wave of vertigo hit him violently once he straightened.

_That non-operational elevator will be the death of me. _

You see, Sheldon had been standing on one of the many landings of the staircase of the apartment building in which he lived. Not a dangerous activity, unless of course you're holding a fairly heavy computer and you have a particularly lanky stature.

So, he'd fallen backwards down the stairs, finally hitting his head on either a step or the wall (he'd been tumbling too much to be sure) and had at this point lost consciousness.

Sheldon climbed the stairs with rapidly decreasing energy, ignoring the smashed computer on the floor below. Normally, he would've been greatly upset by the destruction of such a fine piece of machinery, but it was insured by the California Institute of Technology. So he wasn't overly concerned.

When he reached his door he fumbled with the key before slowly collapsing to the ground. He pulled out his phone, fighting to keep his vision stable while he called Amy Farrah Fowler.

"Hello?"

"Amy Farrah Fowler, according to section four of the Relationship Agreement..." Sheldon's speech slurred on the last bit and he tried to speak clearly as he continued, "You as, 'the girlfriend', are to tend to the injuries of 'the boyfriend, AKA myself, and..."

Sheldon felt his head gingerly and said softly, "I'm in need of assistance."

* * *

><p>"<em>Sheldon? Sheldon, wake up. SHELDON<em>."

Sheldon was stirred by the arrival of his girlfriend and once she had repeated his name several times, he finally gave in, deciding that the volume of her voice must be far more painful than the bright light which would greet his eyes upon their opening.

Sheldon opened his eyes cautiously only to squeeze them shut again. His hypothesis had been proven incorrect; the light was just as painful.

"Sheldon, what happened?" Amy asked firmly, kneeling down to examine him closer.

"Those steep staircases are a hazard. One miscalculated step and you're toppling down onto the truly unforgiving landing below." Sheldon informed her.

Amy sighed and stood, carefully lifting Sheldon with her, she took half of his weight from him, positioning him so that his arm draped around her neck. She took him into his apartment and deposited him onto the couch, before speaking again.

"Open your eyes, Sheldon."

"I have no desire to do that again."

"Open them."

Sheldon sighed and opened them, giving Amy a particularly irritated look. She leaned closer to him, and forced his eyes open a bit more. He didn't flinch at her touch as he would most others. He allowed her to do all that she had to before she reported,

"Your left pupil is dilated."

"Fascinating." Sheldon mumbled, closing his eyes again and lying down.

"That wasn't intended conversationally. I was informing you that you have a concussion, we should probably go to the hospital-"

"NO."

Sheldon sat up very quickly, eyes flying open wildly. He appeared to be about to explain his sudden exclamation when he lurched forward and vomited on the floor. Amy leapt back instinctively and Sheldon lifted his head.

"We're gonna need to disinfect that."


	2. The Symptoms and Diagnoses

_* READ AND REVIEW!_

* * *

><p>Sheldon's spell of vomiting didn't last long, and once Amy had succeeded in sanitizing the floor to Sheldon's liking, she returned to her question.<p>

"Why can't we go to the hospital? It seems like the _logical_ approach, given the fact that you've been unconscious twice, which can cause swelling in the brain."

"Amy Farrah Fowler, hospitals are constantly crawling with the sickly and deathly ill, I will _not_ be catching any fatal ailment because of my brain happened to come into direct contact with my skull." Sheldon replied, holding a pillow over his closed eyes as he laid on the couch to block out any and all light.

Amy exhaled irritably through her nose. She then remembered she was just dealing with her germaphobic, child of a boyfriend. She leaned forward and asked gently,

"How do you feel now?"

"Not good, if that's what you're asking."

Amy thought a minute and then clarified.

"_What_ are you feeling now?"

"Symptom-wise? Well... Certainly head pain... photosensitivity, energy deprivation..." He pulled back the pillow a bit to look at Amy and then continued, "_Severe_ energy deprivation."

Amy over to sit beside Sheldon's head. He had to pull his knees up towards his chest to make room for her. She felt bad making him scrunch up like that, so she lifted his head and rested it on her lap, allowing him to stretch out farther.

"Well... we don't _have_ to go to the hospital. You can go to sleep, but I'll wake you up every hour and ask you some questions."

"...Alright." Sheldon agreed.

* * *

><p>What felt like five minutes later, Amy was calling Sheldon's voice to awaken him.<p>

"Yes?"

"What is your name?"

"Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper."

"What's _my_ name?"

"Amy Farrah Fowler."

"Excellent. Go back to sleep."

Sheldon obliged.

* * *

><p>"<em>Wake up, Sheldon.<em>"

"That was _not_ an hour."

"Yes it was."

Sheldon shifted uncomfortably and sat up slightly, squinting his eyes at the light and then leaning his head into Amy's shoulder.

"How are you feeling now?"

"How many times will we be returning to this question?" Sheldon asked irritably.

"Multiple times for the next twenty-four hours."

"Very well, currently... my head hurts." Sheldon pouted pitifully when he said this, and leaned awkwardly into Amy's shoulder a bit further.

Amy petted his head, a little flustered. At first he tensed, but within a few strokes, he relaxed and made a small request.

"Are you familiar with the 'soft kitty' song?"

Amy smiled, "I am."

Sheldon shifted his eyes to look at her and asked slowly, "Would you sing it?"

Amy sighed and began, just as she was taught, "Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur..."

Sheldon smiled and closed his eyes. Amy continued, "Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purr..."

Sheldon had fallen asleep again. Amy kissed his forehead, somewhat endeared by the gentle breathing of her concussed, socially awkward boyfriend.


	3. The Snuggling Proposal

_Sorry for the wait! Here's the next chapter, **READ AND REVIEW!**_

* * *

><p>When Sheldon woke up next, the lights had been dimmed so that his photosensitive eyes were not irritated by the brightness, but not shut off completely so that he wouldn't be lost in the darkness. The second thing he took note of was that he was now on his bed.<p>

"...Amy?" He called out to her, though his voice was weak and his head still hurt tremendously.

"Coming!" He heard her footsteps approach and she appeared in his doorway a moment later. "How did I get here?" It seemed a reasonable question, considering his size would be too much for the petite stature of Amy Farrah Fowler.

"Leonard came home earlier. I told him what happened and he said to text him updates on your health and that he'd be with Penny because he feared your 'incessant bitching' would begin once you regained consciousness. But he wanted me to inform you he IS indeed concerned."

Sheldon thought this over a minute and replied, deeming that an acceptable response, "Okay."

Tired of the seclusion of his bedroom, Sheldon tried to stand up but his head screamed in protest in the form of a pounding migraine.

He reluctantly obliged his body's message and laid back down, closing his eyes.

He heard Amy starting to walk away and called, "Amy, wait!" she returned and he said softly, "In my... altered mindset I find myself in need of human contact... would you... join me in pleasant conversation?"

"... Very well, allow me to get a chair-"

"You may... lay with me... if you'd like..." Sheldon said quickly, cutting her off.

She smiled and climbed onto his bed.

"... What would you like to converse about?" Amy asked, scooting over so to be inches from touching Sheldon.

Sheldon looked from the tiny space seperating the couple, to Amy in utter confusion.

He then said, "I'm not sure. Amy Farrah Fowler, usually its your monthly cycle of insecurity and loneliness that draws the two of us together into the act of... cuddling, but..." Sheldon paused, shifted a bit closer to Amy, and continued, "Given my current condition... I believe now would be an appropriate time for you to... comfort me in such a way..."

Amy was taken aback by the request.

"Are YOU proposing we cuddle, Sheldon?"

Sheldon stared across the room at his life size cardboard stand up of Spock. He looked almost... ashamed.

"That... is indeed what I'm proposing... it seems... logical because... if I slip into a coma, you'll be aware of it and able to seek immediate medical attention."

Amy smiled and snuggled up next to her truly flustered boyfriend, wrapping her arms around him. He lifted his head and cautiously and awkwardly rested it on Amy's chest.

Amy kissed his cheek to which he responded softly, "Fascinating."


	4. The Tiara Confession

_* I took a risk in this chapter as far as taking Sheldon's emotional relationship with Amy a bit farther. Don't worry, it's still **very** Sheldonesque it's just a bit... gooey. **READ AND REVIEW!**_

* * *

><p>"The questions game?"<p>

Sheldon asked as Amy softly stroked his aching head.

"Amy Farrah Fowler, we are highly educated people with PhDs. Surely we needn't resort to a juvenile activity such as this in order to begin a sociable conversation."

Amy shrugged, "Think of it as a psychological test to see what you do anddon't want to be honest about."

Sheldon sighed. He sat up against his pillow, wincing slightly and looked expectantly at Amy.

"I'll start, then." Amy said turning to face Sheldon, "Here's an easy one, Star Trek or Star Wars?"

"...Not as easy as it may _seem_, to answer, but... Star Trek."

"Very well. Your turn."

Sheldon shifted uncomfortably and after a moment's pause said, "Never mind. This game is neither stimulating or informational-"

"Sheldon, your turn." Amy said firmly.

"Fine. Question... why do you... sometimes crave human intimacy and physical contact?" Sheldon asked slowly.

Amy thought a moment, "Because once a month a woman's estrogen levels-"

"No." Sheldon cut her off, "I understand the menstrual cycle quite well. I'm referring to your psychological craving, not biological."

"Well... After watching The Notebook, with Penny and Bernadette...I became... jealous of the romantic attention that they and Rachel McAdams received from _their_boyfriends... and I was... drawn to you... by some attracting force."

"Like a magnetic-"

"No, a romantic draw to you."

Sheldon stared at her and mouthed, unable to voice it, "_Oh._" He was trying to process what she'd just told him, and had Amy not known any better, she would've thought Sheldon was actually... flattered.

"Well... my turn." Amy said, breaking the silence, "Why was it that when I was upset with your, your jewelry of choice was a tiara? It's rather unconventional, you must've had a reason."

Sheldon shrugged, "I recalled one time you mentioned the fact that you're kind of engaged to a Saudi Arabian prince... obviously this isn't an _actual_ engagement but... I... mentioned my feel- _thoughts_ on this to Penny who... suggested the gift because I told her..."

Sheldon's words faded away as he blushed furiously.

"What'd you tell her, Sheldon?" Amy asked both curiously and playfully.

Sheldon looked at her with the same expression he made whenever Leonard Nimoy made his appearance on the screen while they watched Star Trek.

"I... wanted you to be... _my_ princess."

Amy felt her heart nearly explode in her chest at this completely honest heartfelt _emotion_ from Dr. Sheldon Cooper.

She kissed him and he then requested,

"Amy, you know I don't enjoy expressing human emotion, hence the infrequency of it's occurrence, but now that I have... I feel we should remain silent for the next hour and forty-two minutes."

"Very well, Sheldon Cooper." Amy said with a contented smile, lying back and settling in for an hour and forty-two minutes of complete silence.


	5. The Flattering Conversation

*_My deepest apologies, readers! I was suffering from a severe case of writer's block and then I went on vacation, but I'm back! And I wrote this! More fluffiness, but understand this __is__ intended to be romantic, even in the awkward case of Sheldon Cooper! **READ AND REVIEW!**_

* * *

><p>When precisely an hour and forty-two minutes had been spent in comfortable silence, Amy broke it.<p>

"Current symptoms?"

Sheldon, who'd been resting his head on Amy's shoulder, sat up, and replied,

"Pain radiating from my parietal lobe to my occipital lobe, mild nausea, vertigo..." Sheldon met her eyes.

His eyes were weary and shadowed, pleading with her bright ones for sleep.

"Fatigue." He added.

Amy frowned. She wanted to let him sleep but she still feared for swelling in his brain.

"You can sleep, but you'll have to first... hold a coherent conversation with me so that I know your brain is still fully functional."

Sheldon frowned.

"Very well. What shall we discuss?"

Amy shrugged, "Your concussion. Your choice."

There was a long pause during which Sheldon tried to think of a sociable conversation starter. He figured, considering the previous topic of conversation was their relationship, it would be only appropriate to stick to that.

"Amy Farrah Fowler... why do you devote your affections to a person like me?" Sheldon asked.

It was very sudden. And very sincere. All the usual condescension had been drained from his voice.

"I don't follow, what exactly would you like to know?" Amy asked, somewhat confused.

"Why would..." Sheldon's words began to slur with drowsiness, "A woman... who is so... clever... intellectually stimulating... amusing... and physically appealing... want to be with _me?_"

"You're usually much more fond of yourself Sheldon. Why _wouldn't_ I want to be with you?"

"This may be difficult for you to believe... but I've been considered... by a rather large amount of the population, to be 'condescending'... and... 'annoying'... you're an intelligent woman, Amy, an explanation, if you would."

Amy leaned her head on Sheldon's chest and he stiffened, and gradually relaxed.

"Sheldon, you're a genius, you're amusing, we share many interests..." Amy looked him over, in a quick shift of her eyes beneath her glasses, "You're downright attractive."

Sheldon was unaware how to respond to this so he finally responded with an action. He lifted his arms and robotically bent them in such a fashion so that he was holding Amy to his chest. _Cuddling._

It was awkward looking, but Sheldon Cooper was cuddling.


	6. The Sheldon Contemplation

_* Here's the next chapter, I think it was in a timely fashion, but what do I know? YOU'RE the readers? Was it quick enough? Whatever, I'm going for another character's perspective this chapter, hope it doesn't disappoint. **READ AND REVIEW!**_

* * *

><p>Leonard stood there in the hallway. He was holding his glasses, one of the lenses had popped out and he needed to get his old pair. But he was seriously considering just forgetting about it and wandering around unable to see because if he went in there, Sheldon would be there. And when Sheldon was hurt as he was now, he was needy and whiny and Leonard did <em>not<em> want to deal with that right now. He cared about his friend, but listening to his complaints wouldn't help either of them.

Leonard took a deep breath, and entered. _So far, so good_. No one was in the living room that he could see (_which wasn't much_), so hopefully Sheldon was in bed. Leonard felt his way slowly across the room and had to catch himself so that he wouldn't trip up the step. He got his spare glasses, and once able to see, he felt a heavy guilt setting in. He had to at least _check_ on Sheldon.

He stood contemplating for another minute or so and finally giving in, he turned towards Sheldon's room, cursing quietly to himself, "_...Dammnit._"

He hesitated with his knuckles an inch from the door, realizing that he could just take a peek in and get away free if Sheldon was sleeping. He opened the door slowly, looked inside. A curious sight met his eyes.

Sheldon was sleeping, and so was... Amy Farrah Fowler... pressed against his chest... his arms around her... they were... _cuddling_.

Leonard stood there, frozen in confusion. Not even Leonard was allowed in Sheldon's room. Sheldon had freaked out when Penny had to go in there, and Leonard was allowed in only under certain circumstances. But here was Amy, and not only was she _in there_, but she was on his _bed_, and they were _cuddling._ None of this made any sense.

"_'m ...ver...y... fahh... emmmy..."_

Leonard leaned in instinctively as he heard Sheldon mumble in his sleep. He hoped Sheldon might say it again and clarify because what Leonard heard was gibberish.

"_I'm...faahhnn...d'yoo...emmmy..."_

Leonard took a careful step forward, hoping Sheldon might repeat it.

"_I'm... very... fond... of you... Amy."_

Leonard stood there in shock. _I'm very fond of you, Amy._

That was the most compassion Leonard had ever heard from Sheldon... ever.


End file.
